To Get Back Home
by madoka154
Summary: Feliciano, Romano, and Seborga are stranded on an island, after a brutal plane crash! How will they get off this mysterious yet dangerous island and get back to their family and friends safe and sound. Rated T for Roma's mouth and horror.
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

Me: My first fanfiction! AHHH~, I'm so excited! I can't wait for people to read my stories!

Italy: It is exciting isn't it~

Me: Definitely!

Seborga: Hey I know, we should all celebrate today after the story. What do you say, Bella ;D?

Me: Omg, we should!

Romano: Hey aren't you suppose to be starting the story right now and not "chatting it up"!

Me: Oh yeah that's right! Sorry about that Lovi~

Romano: AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI~

Me: Whatever you say, Lovi ;D Anyway here's TO GET BACK HOME. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Himapapa~

Lovi's POV

It was smokey, and dark...It's so hard to breath...My chest hurts, as if it's being crushed by some large object...Man this sucks...I feel so much pain right now...What happened anyway...Maybe...If I just open my eyes...

I cracked eyes open, and looks around, my vision still fuzzy. Trying to sit up I let out a little groan. Damn it, my head feels like I got hit with a fucking brick. By the time my vision got back to normal, I finally got to see my surroundings.

Wha-what was this! I-is this some kind of joke! I was in a plane. Well I already knew that, but it was what was inside the plane, that I am talking about.

Everywhere I looked, there were dead bodies piling on each other...I had a hard time processing what was going on right now. 'What happened?', was all that I repeated in my aching head, when it hit me.

'Feli, were was Feli. And Sebo, he was with him too!'. I tried to get up but my legs gave in, and I fell back into my seat. 'Damn it legs, this isn't the time to do this! I have..to..go!' I tried to stand again, with as much strength that I could muster. Leaning against the seat of the plane, I began to slowly walk over to were both of my Fratellos were seated.

"F-Feli!" He crocked, his voice hoarse and strained. "Sebo! Were are you!" Panicking, I rushed as fast as I could to where Feli's seat was. "Feli!?"

"Fra-fratello...Is... that you?"

"Feli!?" I rushed over to where the soft voice came from. When I found him, He was so badly hurt. His head was bleeding pretty bad and his lip was busted open. He let out a small whimper of pain. I rush over to him, and give him a hug, sighing of relive that he wasn't dead. He let out a small cry, from me hugging him. I broke the hug, after he made the noise. I forgot that he was hurt, in that second. Anyway, now that I found him, I had to find Seborga, and anyone else, who would still be alive on this deathtrap. I take and wrap his arm around my shoulder and help him support his weight.

"Seborga?...Fratello, were are you?" I walk down the aisle with Feli leaning on my shoulder. I hear a slight noise, for what I though might have been my name. I heard it again.

"Romano..He is over there..!" Feliciano point to a seat in a row. And there he was. "Sebo!" I walked as fast as I could with the injured Feli on me.

Seborga stared at me and Feliciano, and we stared back for what felt like ages before we let out a sigh and said, "You guys are alright, thank god.." I smirked at him "I'm glad that you are safe to, come." I usher him to get up, but he just sat there. I had a small moment of worry "What's wrong why aren't you getting up? Y-you aren't hurt too are you!?" I held my breath hoping that he wasn't.

"What? Oh, no I'm not. It's just that my seat belt is stuck, is all." Feli gave out a little chuckle, and I face palmed with my free hand. "Why didn't you just say so, you idiot!" I set Feli down in an empty chair, and dig around in my pockets taking out my switch blade (That I easily snuck though security with) out. Cutting him free, we searched every seat to make sure, we didn't leave anyone else alive on here. Sadly know one made it, it was just the three of us.

I let out a sigh,"Well since it seems that we are the only ones who made it, we need to find the exit to get off this plane." We all agreed to it, I picked Feli up and this time carrying him on my back. I walk beside Seborga, as we reach the exit of the plane. He turns the lever and pushes the door, but it was jammed. "Shit!" I mutter. " Here take Feli." I hand Feliciano over to Seborga and try to open the jammed door. Each time with more force. Believing I could open it this time I take a few steps back and charge at the door. I charged at it about 5 times before it swung open, revealing a bright burst of sunlight, causing us to blink repeatedly till ours eyes were use to it. Well for them it was, when the door swung open, I found myself facedown in something soft and warm. It took me a while to figure out what it was.

It was sand...

I sit up, spitting all the sand that was in my mouth and looking at my surroundings. It was a beach, on some sort of island.

"Hey, Romano!" Seborga yelled

I look up at him and Feli, remembering that I had to help them down. Once we were all on the beach, we all just stood frozen looking at the plane. It was completely damaged. The propellers were totaled, the back of the plane smashed. I let out a small frustrated sigh, wondering how we were going to get out of this mess, when Sebo turned to me and said,

"So what do we do know?"

* * *

Author's note: I hope that wasn't to short :/ Anyway please review~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2: We are family

Me: Ok so, chapter 2! I thought the first chapter went pretty well don't you?

Italy: I thought so too~

Seborga: Very well done!

Me: Roma!?

Romano: What!?

Me: What did you think about it?

Romano: I-it was..good..

Me: Hehe

Romano: Whatever..j-just start the story already!

Me: :D Kk! Here's chapter 2 of To Get Back Home!

_Thanks for the review: Spamano4ever_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Himapapa~

Seborga's POV

"So what do we do now?" I asked him. All Romano did was give me a shocked, blank stare. We both stood there, looking at each other. I waited for him to respond, just standing. He looked a little nervous, it's about that question I just asked him. Why did I ask him that, he doesn't know how to just as much as either me or Feli. He slowly turned his head away from me and muttered out a small 'I don't know..'

An island...we crashed...on an island! I just couldn't believe it, this was really happening to us...But why!? Usually I would see something like this in a TV. Show, or something. But nope, it's happening right now to both of my fratellos and I...All I could think of was how we where going to get out of this. I let out a small sigh, thinking about everything that just happened within the last day!

I walk along the beach with Feli on my back and walking beside Romano. This was a pretty wide beach, must be a big island or something. We all stayed silent for who knows how long. Not a single one of us spoke, ever since we saw what had happened, and discovered that we are now stuck on some random island in god knows where.

"What are we going to do..." Feli half whispered. I looked at him, his head resting on my shoulder, he looked like he was on the verge of crying right now. A worried expression plastered on my face. My face fell slightly and I lean my head against his, and I respond with a " I don't know.." This is a question that that is hard to answer. What will we do? This is just so confusing on so many levels, that I just can't comprehend anything that is going on at the moment.

I glanced over at Romano, he was walking with his head down, looking down at his own feet. He too, looked like we was on the verge of crying. I let out a small sigh. I wanted to cry as well, but I know that probably wont help with the situation that we are in right now.

And of this confusion and emotions is making my head hurt. I have never been in a situation like this before. I know that Feli has, but what about Romano. I give him a small glance again. 'Did he ever?' From what it looks like, he probably hasn't. I bite my bottom lip, trying as hard as I can to keep my tears back, but to no avail. The next thing I know, I'm standing there, lips quivering and hot tears streaking down my face.

Feli noticed me crying, and let out a little "Se-Sebo?" When Feli said that, Romano finally lifted up his head and looked at us. His face fell.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll stop now.." I let go of Feli with one of my hands so I could wipe away my tears, but it was no use, they kept flowing from my eyes, stinging as every tear left my eyes. My crying was starting to make Feli cry too. I didn't want to see him cry, nor did I want to be the one who made him do it. They wouldn't stop, no matter how much I tried or wished that they would, they just wouldn't stop. And eventually I broke down into a full, fledged break down of sobs. Feli, was crying along side of me, crying just as loud as I was, trying to comfort me. The next thing I know, both me and Feli were in a death crushing hug, from Romano. Both of us had quiet down a little, tears stained on our faces.

"You both are idiots...You know that...Ridicules." We all stayed in that hug for what felt like centuries, before he broke it. Romano looked into both of our eyes.

"We are all stuck here for who knows how long. And maybe we might not be able to go back at all.." He gave a short pause "But as long as we are together, we will all figure a way off of this, shitty island. Together! Because family always sticks together, through the worst of situations. It's ok to cry, you have everything to cry over for what just happened. Both of you do..." He brought us back into another hug, this time he joined in the crying. And we all sat there crying our hearts out on that beach.

"We'll find a way, you can bet your ass we will..." Romano said.

* * *

Author's note: Why hello again! Ok, so that was the 2nd chapter to this story, I tried to make it as sad and long as possible. I'm not that good at it, as you can see. But that's ok! I hope you liked it :D Also I will be updating very often (or as often as I can) Please review~


	3. Chapter 3: Go to sleep

Me: Ok so Chapter 3! Who is excited, after all it's Feli's turn this time!

Seborga: I sure am!

Italy: Yay~!

Romano: *shrugs* I guess I am too...

Me: Hehehe~

Romano: Wha-what!?

Me: Oh, it's nothing~ *giggles*

Romano: Hmm?**  
**

Me: Anyway, Here is chapter 3 of To Get Back Home! Please enjoy~ ;D

_Thanks for the review: Spamano4ever : You are to awesome!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Himapapa~

Feli's POV

After our crying session on the beach, Romano had decided that we should all find somewhere set up a camp somewhere. Me and Seborga both agreed to his idea, after all it was getting pretty dark out and I was starting to get pretty tired. Having enough strength to stand on my own two feet, I walked along side both my brothers, making sure to keep up with them as fast as I could. They both walk faster than me, and it's hard to catch up to them. Back at the beach, Seborga had thought that there might be a cave on the island, and that we all should go to check and see.

We wandered into the forest, for sometime now in search of a cave, or at least something we could rest in for a searched for a few hours now, and by then it was already sunset. I worried, thinking that I might not being able to see my fratellos if it got to dark to see. I might get separated from them, and maybe never able to find them. That was until a felt a hand slide on into mine. I jumped slightly at the sudden contact, until I realized that it was just Romano.

"We should all stay close, we most certainly don't want to accidentally get lost in this forest, now do we." Right as he said that Seborga nodded and held my other hand, firmly. We all continued walking into the thin forest, futher and further in until the sunset became nighttime. Our only light source that peered from the thick branches, come from the full moon and the billions of stars that were out. But I didn't have time to think about the moon or the stars. To many thoughts ran through my head, not knowing much about this island made me worry.

After, we didn't know if there were any dangerous animals or insects that lived here, or any of the sorts that could us all all seriously hurt. And, it being nighttime right now made me even more unsteady. Many creatures come out at night and hunt, eating their prey! 'No, stop it!' I shout in my head. 'Don't say such things. You'll only make yourself and your fratellos even more scared. I try my best to shake the thoughts away, but they always came back whenever I tried. We've been walking in this forest for a while now. I'm so tired, I'm literally dragging my feet.

"Come on Feli, just a bit further. Then we can rest, ok..." Romano assured me. I nodded, still holding onto both of their hands tightly, making sure not let go of them. I seem to also be having trouble keeping my eyes open, losing my balance with each step I take, after the other. Romano seemed to have noticed me, and told us that we will be sleeping here tonight. Both me and Seborga, fell to the ground with large sighs of relief. I have never been _this_ tired in a long time. Romano gave us a small, exhausted smile.

"You two should rest, I'll keep watch tonight. Just in case if something were to happen." He said.

"But Romano, you should get your sleep too!" I told him, trying not to sound as tired as I felt. He just shrugged his shoulders, and sat down between Seborga and I.

"You two need it more than I do. Don't worry I'll be fine." He gave me a reassuring look. He looked just as tired as Seborga and I, if not even worse. His eyes were blood shot. And he looked like he would pass out any second now. I looked over at Seborga. He was already sound asleep. Looking back up I Roma, and let out a short sigh. I lie my head on his shoulder and shuffle a little trying to get comfortable. I slowly notice my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I try to keep them open, but they disobey me. They start to get closer and closer together until they are finally shut.

"Goodnight Feli. Goodnight Sebo. Sweet dreams you two." Was the last thing I heard him say as I drift off into a deep slumber...

* * *

Author's note: HA! I like this one a lot. Not bad Marina, not bad. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review my lovelies~


	4. Chapter 4: Split up

Me: Hello again people, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was busy at band camp.

Italy: That's ok, at least your back!

Seborga: That is correct, we all missed you too. Even Lovi wouldn't stop complaining when you would get back.

Me: Oh really, is that true Roma~

Lovi: I-I...t-that's not true!

Me: Oh it's not.

Lovi: Of course it's not..

Seborga: We was none stop, all he ever talked about was when you would come back.

Lovi: Will you shut up already! And you start the damn chapter!

Me: Ok, ok. Sheesh! Here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy~

_Thanks for the review: Spamano4ever_

Lovi's POV

I sat there, tired and confused. A mixture of thoughts and emotions swirling in my head as I sat on that cold, hard ground. All I wanted right now is some sleep and something to eat, but right now I really don't have any of those options at the moment. After all, and I had no idea where I could find food. That and I had to keep an eye out for anything that maybe threatening during night, not to mention I can't really get up with these two laying on me. Feli's head lying in my lap and Seborga leaning on me. I really don't want to move them, and possibly wake them up. They needed their sleep.

I let out a yawn and rub my droopy eyes. It shouldn't be long before sunrise. Sunrise...I use to watch sunrises a lot as child. They made me feel calm and at peace. And I mostly remember watching them with Spain. We would both just sit there and talk about random topics, until the sun came up. I sigh, why would I be think about that bastard anyway. He was always to happy and didn't know when and how to shut the hell up. But still, I can't help but feel a little sad about this. Possibly not being able to see him again.

I shake my head, trying to clear my head from that thought. I really shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this right now. It will only make me even more sad, than I already am. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small shimmer of light peering through the trees. The golden light slowly started to fill the sky, causing it to change from black to blue. I couldn't see the sunrise very well, due to the trees. But I didn't mind all that much. It's be pretty cold last night, and the sun was really starting to heat up the air. The warmth made me happy, as if I had never felt it before.

I felt a stir on my lap and I look down. Feli was starting to 's pretty early for him, I honestly have never seen him get up this early. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, he sat up.

"Morning.." He said, tiredly.

"Morning Feli, how did you sleep?" He stared at me for a while, before he gave me a slight nod and muttered out a small, "Good." Right before I had another chance to talk, Seborga let's out a large yawn right next to my ear. It startled me, causing me to jump a little.

"Well it seems your up as well.." He gave me a little smile, and sat up.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I gave him a questioning look, not really sure myself on what to do. I guess we should doing what any stranded person would do. Find food, drinkable water, shelter, and survive. I gave them each one of the items that we of the things that we needed, and to be back in this spot in 4 hours. Nodding in agreement, we all set out to look for whatever we looking for. Feli was in charge for looking for fresh water, Seborga was looking out for any shelter that we could possibly use, and I was in charge for looking for food.

I looked high and low, occasionally find a few bushes with edible berries. I even managed to find bananas, in a couple of trees (which were really high and hard to climb). Grabbing my pile of fruits I set out to our meet up area. I sat there for a while until I heard a rustling in the bushes. Jumping up, I grabbed the nearest object that was closest to me. Which in fact was just a stick, but I decided it was good enough for me. The rustling got louder and louder, when out popped a small little rabbit. I sigh in relief, I just got worked up over nothing but a tiny rabbit. I look at the harmless rabbit, that was in front of me. All well, I should really put this all somewhere safe and go look for those two. Finding a safe place to put the food, I set out to look for those idiots. Where ever they were on this damn island.

* * *

Author's note: Ok, so how did you like it? Was it good? I hope it was! Anyhow please review~


	5. Chapter 5: The House

Me: Ok so here we go! Anyone ready for a plot twist?

Seborga: I really don't like this plot twist...

Me: Why not?

Seborga: ...

Me: ...Want to say the opening with me?

Seborga: ... *nods*

Me: Ok then, well I hope you all like this next chapter~

Seborga: ...Chapter 5 of To Get Back Home...

Me: Enjoy~

_Thanks for the reviews: The-hunger-jaws and Spamano4ever_

Seborga's POV

This is a really thick forest. I never noticed until now, and after walking in it all day yesterday too. Well a lot had happened so it makes sense that I wouldn't notice then and there. Right now as of this moment, I'm on the look out for any possible shelter that we can possibly use. And so far, no such luck has happened...

I have have been searching for what seemed like hours. And I feel like I might have just gone in circles. This island seems so big, so I'm not really that surprised at this. But going in circles isn't something that I really want, I might get lost and never find Roma and Feli again. Trying not to freak out about that thought, I decide to keep searching. I mean really this isn't the time for that, I have stuff to get done.

Another hour goes by yet again, and I still end up finding nothing. This is really getting frustrating and annoying. I guess I should at least look a little while longer, you never know I might find something soon enough.

Deciding to rest for a bit, I sit down on top of a foot hill, which not by much, looked over some parts of the island.

It's actually a descent sized island to be honest! Not as big as I thought, but a good sized. But it's still a pain to wander around though. I sit on the hill and look around, trying to see if I could find something from here. Still looking from the hill, I spot something out of the corner of my eye. How can that be here, could it be...It is! I finally found something, after searching for so long. An abandoned house in the middle of the forest. It doesn't look to far from here either.

Well might as well check it out just in case it was safe. That and if anyone still lives there, we could probably get some help off of this island. I start running down the hill, into the direction of the house. I trip slightly from running, but quickly gain my balance back and continue my trip down the hill.

It took me about 10 minutes to make it to the front door. But now that i am at the door, I have a strange feeling that I shouldn't knock on it. And that I should just run away from it... But why would I do that? That's just stupid. I ignore the feeling, and move my hand towards the door to knock. But the feeling comes back and stops me right before I knock.

Why can't I knock, I mean really it's just an old house in the middle of a mysterious island. What is so scary about that! Slowly moving my hand, I gently knock on the door. But instead of someone opening it, it swings open itself. I got that urge I usually have when it's time to run, but not this time. I have to go in there, it might be a place we can use to sleep in for the time being.

Taking a small step inside a pain of fear and evil shoots up my spine, and makes me feel dizzy and a bit nauseous. I take a few more steps, and look around the dark and dusty room. It seems no one has lived here for a long time. I guess that means that we can use this house then. Glancing at a small desk that is sitting in the corner of the room, I notice a large, hard-covered book resting on it.

Walking over to the book, I open it notice so words that be names. But not only that, but that they are crossed out for some reason. I'm confused now, like really. It could be that this island use to be a tourist attraction for a while or something. I flip through all of the pages, until I notice the last page with three names that aren't crossed out.

Wait a second, those names seem very familiar some how. I take a closer look when I gasp, my hand quivering.

"Th...Those are our names...How is that even...what!?" Dropping the book, I back up into a bookshelf causing some things to fall out. One thing that I noticed was a picture book, that seemed pretty full. Slowly walking towards it, I pick it up and open it to the first page.

I shouldn't have done that. Because when I opened it, they were picture of people...of people who were brutally killed...Under the pictures I noticed that they had names under them. Some of them are the names that I read in the other book! I throw the book away from me, far across the room. What is this island! What is going on!

"How is that even possible!?" Is all I say, when i hear a loud slam, which caused me to jump. Turning around, I dash to the door. I yank on the door as hard as I can, but to no avail. What is happening right now!

I stop, feeling a gaze on me, and hear heavy breathing behind me. Slowly turning my head I stood there frozen in the spot, my eyes wide with fear. Right in font of me, a tall, slender figure stand. His features darken, from the blocked out light that didn't shine through the windows. My instincts telling me to break down the door and run as fast as possible. But my legs didn't listen. I seriously don't know what or who this is, but apparently we aren't alone on this island after all!

The figure takes a step forward and with a wide, and evil grin spreads that across their face, he charges towards me. The only thing I can do now, is to scream and to hope one of my brothers will hear me! Hopefully...

* * *

Author's note: Mehh! How was it? I decided to change this into a bit of a horror story. So yeah...Please review my lovelies~


	6. Chapter 6: I found you!

Me: Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a while guys ^ ^; I've been busy with stuff and didn't get a chance. School has been a real pain in my behind as well as my family. It might happen often so I should probably just tell you that, so here is the next chapter!

Feli's POV

_My feet are really starting to hurt, I've been walking for so long..._I thought, growing tired very fast. Trudging through the forest, I notice how low the sun is starting to set causing the sky to turn into an arrangement of colors. _That isn't good it's getting dark.._ I thought. _I guess I should go back and continue searching tomorrow...But maybe I should look just a bit longer just in case._ Agreeing to myself, I continue searching.

I spent the next 20 minutes looking and still end up finding nothing. I let out a deep sigh, _I guess I'll just have to search tomorrow then, I hope I'll have better luck then. _I say to myself_. _Starting to walk back into the dark forest, I wonder how the other two were doing. Were they able to find everything? Did something happen to them? Will they be able to find their way back? All these kind of thoughts came rushing into my head. I look up at the sky, now pretty close to nighttime, I should hurry and get back. Soon that is, I don't want Romano and Seborga worrying about me.

I think up of possible places I could check next to continue my search, he though perhaps by the-

_***screaming***_

I was cut short out of my thoughts when I heard screaming, stopping me dead cold in my tracks. New thoughts storming upon my mind causing me to panic.

_S-screaming!? But..? Oh no what happened? Did someone get hurt?_ I quickly pick up my pace into a sprint, my legs shaking as I go. I prayed nothing had happened to either of them. I run, faster and faster gaining speed with each step. I heard more and more screams fill the air growing more afraid every second._ I have to hurry! _I had finally reached my top speed when the next thing I know, I hit my head and am rolling on the ground in pain.

I should have been more careful in where I was running I guess, that really hurt...

"Well that fucking hurt!" I blink, and slowly look up at the thing I ran into. Or should I say person that I ran into.

"F-Feli!? It's you!" A grinning Romano said looking at me, as he pulled me into a tight embrace. He broke the hug a few seconds later and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Thank god you are ok! You're not hurt are you!?" I shake my head and he sighs in relief, before worry plastered on his face again.

"Wait where's Sebo!?" I stare at him in shock, if he was here and wasn't the one screaming that means Seborga was the one!

"Romano we have to find him quickly!" Nodding we both stand up and start searching for him, this time making sure we both stay together in case something happens to the other.

The darkness was getting hard for both of us to see, but that wasn't stopping us from finding Seborga. We would continue all night if it meant finding him. We searched, and searched, and searched. The screaming died out about a couple hours ago, causing me to grow anxious. _I just hope he is ok... _I glance at Romano who was determined to find him, with a look of pure exhaustion spread across his face. I sigh and continue searching.

_***crack* **_

The sound of a twig breaking caused me to jump, including Romano who let out a yelp. He looked at me worried.

"W-what is it...?" He asked. I look at him, back at the bush pointing towards it. Romano looked at the bush and back at me sighing. Telling me to stay back, he walked towards he plant. Slowly walking up to it bush he peeks his head in and looks around sighing and looks back at me.

"Don't worry Feli it's nothing, probably just an animal of so-" Without even seeing, a large dark figure bursts out of the bush knocking Romano square in the head.

"R-Romano..!?" Before I could help Romano I freeze in my tracks and look at the figure that was lying on the ground, too afraid to move I just stood there. Seeing the figure picking himself off the ground he stares at us and takes a step forward. Romano slowly sat up and rubbed his head from the pain, looking over his shoulder he scrambles to his feet and tightly hugs Feli. We both started shaking in fear, and took a step back, the shadow coming closer and closer with every large step it took...

* * *

A/N: Arg! Sorry I had to end it there and how much it sucked, I just had to update this quickly. So for the next chapter I hope that I will get to writing! I didn't get to update any of my stories since I had to study and all of that, WHAP is a bitch after all! R&R~?


	7. Chapter 7: What kind of dream was that?

Me: Lovi~!

Romano: Don't call me that ragazza! What the hell do you want now!?

Me: Lovi~!

Romano: *growl*s I said to stop calling me that!

Me:...Lovi~!

Romano: *sighs* I give up..

Me: *Chuckles* Ah don't have such a gloomy face I was just messing with you.

Romano: ...

Me: E-ehehe well anyway why don't I start off the next chapter then..

Lovi's POV

"Grazie a quei cazzo di cielo stai bene![1]" I sigh in relief. I really thought something might have happened to him, I was about to have a panic attack if anything really did happen to either him or Feli.

"Sebo I'm so glad you are alright! What happened back there?" Feli asks. Seborga's eyes widen in fear and looks down. But not only that I notice he also starts to shake to. That is most definitely not a good sign. Whatever it was must have really been bad..

Put a comforting hand onto his shoulder, he looks up at me tears forming in his eyes. I give him a small smile telling him that he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to.

He stares at me deciding whether or not to tell, after it could have just been a figure of his imagination. That wouldn't be the first time at least.

He just shakes his head and gives me a weak smile back.

"No it's ok, it was nothing. Just a fallen tree scared me is all." I stare at him, he's obviously lying but I probably shouldn't press to much into this. I'm just glad that no one was hurt.

Taking both of there hands I turn towards Feli.

"So any luck in finding any shelter?" I looks at me for a second and looks at his feet, and shakes him head.

"No.."

Nodding my head, I walk off to the tree where I hide all the food I found, hand-in-hand with Feli and Seborga.

* * *

Finally reaching our tree, we all sit down exhausted. It was really dark, only the luminous lights keep us company, for tonight was a new moon. Looking up at the sky, I try and think of a plan.

'This isn't good. All we have is food, no shelter or water. And not to mention with Seborga and what happened to him. I know he said not to work about it but I also know that he is lying. Perhaps something attacked him?

Then that means we are all in danger and with out that shelter we are in big trouble.' I give a large sigh. If that is true... What are we going to do?

Right as I thought of that, an idea pops into my head.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" I say. Both Feli and Sebo turn to me with a bit of confusion and curiosity on their faces.

"What is it?" Feli asks.

"I have an idea on what we can do about the shelter!" I exclaim. They both look at each other and then back at me. Facepalming, I groan in frustration. Really..Those two...

"I'm saying that we will just have to build it ourselves. Considering that we can't find any, that is." They both go 'Oh!' and agree to my idea. A few minutes later we all fall asleep under the tree.

Waking up, I stretch myself out and yawn. God was my back hurting, I can't wait to stop sleeping on this damn floor already! Glancing to the other side of me I notice that both Feli and Seborga aren't there.

"Where the hell are those two idiots." I say slowly standing up. They better not have gone anywhere to far without telling me. Dusting off the dirt on my cloths, I walk around the forest looking for any sign of them.

Nothing...

But that isn't the only thing I notice. For some reason the constant chattering of the animals in the forest has ceased as well. Now that is really odd.

A nervous feeling starts to form in the pit of my stomach, my heart began to race for no reason. What the hell. Starting to feel uneasy I back up a bit and glance around. A mysterious fog rolling in making things start to get difficult to see.

"F-feli..Sebo..A-are you guys there?" Crap and now i'm stuttering like an idiot! 'I swear to god... if you two are messing with me...I'm going to-! Wait what's that?'

Noticing a light flickering through the fog, my eye widen. "It's probably them.." I sigh. Making my way over ( tripping a few times over some plants and running into a few trees ) I finally make my way over, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"There you idiots are, if you going to wonder around you could have at least...told...me..." My eyes widen at the horror in front of me. This is most definitely not a camp fire...

The fire was most in fact burn not wood...but bodies...human bodies...Tens, no thousands of bodies were scattered about burning in the intense fires that continued to roar.

"W-what happened...?" I ask nervously. And then it struck me.

"Where's Feliciano and Seborga!?"

"F-fratello..."

Shooting my head around, I try to find the source of where the voice came from.

"Feli is that you!? Where are you!? Where's Seborga!?" I panic and start search for them again, making sure not to go close to the flames and to any of the bodies in it.

"Help...me.."

"Don't worry i'll help you! Just keep talking to me so I can find you!" Please let me find you! Before I could take another step something takes a hold of my leg, keeping me from going any further.

"H-help..me.." Breathing heavily, I slowly look down and scream tears rolling down my face.

"F...Feli..W-what happened to you...? N-no.." Falling to the ground, I start at my brother. Half of his face burnt off from the fire and crawling on one arm. His hair still has little flames on it and almost all of his hair is burnt off.

"Help..me.." He croaks. His face full of pain and and...Hate?

"Feli..I.."

"Why didn't you protect us..like you said you would..?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"I..I did the best I could.. To protect you both.."

"Well you didn't try hard enough. You failed at protecting you own brothers." He said his face falling into a serious look. What the hell is going on here!?

"T-that's not true. I'm doing all that I can to-"

"Don't you lie to me! It's your fault! Your fault! All of it! You killed us!" He says his voice growing into a yell.

"NOOO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I shout, tears flowing down my face. Oh god why is this happening to me what did I ever do! I tried, I really am!

"Romano..." No just go away! I already know i'm a failure so just leave me be!

"Romano wake up!" What the hell are you talking about!? I'm already awake you idiot!

"Romano what wrong!? Plaese wake up!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I look up at the sky to see the sun shining high and not a cloud in the sky. Glancing around I see both Feliciano and Seborga sitting on both sides of me with scared and worried looks on their faces.

"Romano are you alright!? You had us both worried!" Feli asked, tears forming into his own eyes.

"Yeah must have been some nightmare.." Seborga says. I just look at them and feel a single tear roll down my face. Both of them gasp.

"Roma what's wr-" I cut Feli and pull both him and Sebo into hugs. Staying in the hugs for the next few minute, I break the hugs and stand up, looking down at them with a small smile.

"It's nothing at all. Now then why don't we have something to eat and get to work on that shelter?"

That was just a dream? But it seemed so...real. Something seems very strange about this island that I just can't put my finger on. What ever it is...I just hope we don't find out any time soon.

* * *

_[1]: Thank the fucking heavens you're alright!_

A/N: Again I am sorry if this is heading into a whole other direction. But I just hope you liked it. Thanks again dudes~!


End file.
